gtafandomcom-20200222-history
811
|related = Comet |dashtype = Banshee |inttxd = Comet |roadspawn = No |carcols = COLOR SET 1 : Dark Silver (03 - ) : Dark Silver (03 - ML) : Blue Silver (03 - ML) : Alloy (156 - ) |wheeltype = High End |flags = Sports Has recessed headlight coronas Has recessed taillight coronas |modelname = pfister811 |handlingname = PFISTER811 |textlabelname = PFISTER811 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pfister 811 is a 2-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' It is mainly based on the , seen prominently in the overall body shape. In the frontal fascia are three grilles, with one main grille for air intake for the radiator positioned in the center, split in half horizontally with one element, as part of the bumper. Beside this are two large grilles just in front of the front axle, for general airflow and cooling the vehicle's front disk brakes. Directly above these are the vehicle's frog-eye headlamps. Down the side of the vehicle is a curve progressing from the bottom of the front fender, which leads into a narrow, vertical side intake to cool the rear engine and brake pads on the rear axle. The vehicle can come with or without a roof. It also comes equipped with a rear spoiler by default. The car has 7 Y-spoke alloy rims. On the rear, curved rear lights are positioned below the rear duct with the manufacturer labeled in chrome writing in between them. Beneath is a 6-bladed carbon-fibre diffuser which is positioned in between the two rear quarter panels which curve from the sides of the vehicle. The entire rear fascia is based within an inset arche finished in carbon fibre. The inset design is similar to that of the Furore GT. The rear also features two exhausts positioned in a similar manner to the Porsche 918 - directly behind the cockpit, albeit further down the engine cover, closely behind the rear spoiler. The rear spoiler forms as part of the aforementioned side curves which pass over the rear arches. The spoiler itself is made up of CFRP. The engine cover louver has 5 ovular ventilation holes with mesh grilles, the entire cover is made out of carbon fibre. The rear clam of the car hinges from the roof, leaving behind the engine cover and exhaust outlets. The engine cover itself cannot be removed as there is no engine model. The underside of the cockpit is carbon fibre plated for aerodynamic purposes. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The 811 performs phenomenally . Given a light body weight, all wheel drive and great aerodynamics, the car has extreme acceleration, beating all motorcycles and supercars. According to files, the vehicle's the top speed is on par with the T20, being the joint-third fastest car in the game (according to raw-data in the files). In reality, when observed it is seen to be even faster than the Banshee 900R, X80 Proto and Adder. In other words, this makes it observably the fastest land vehicle in the game, although the maximum velocity in the files, as well as the first person speedometers beg to differ. Because of this, it is extremely competitive in races, especially in straights when in the hands of an experienced driver. The 811 also has nippy handling, allowing the car to corner quickly, however at high speed the vehicle suffers minor understeer, and braking too quickly sometimes causes the back end of the car to slip out. On the other hand, traveling at low speed with a sudden boost of acceleration coming up to a corner can often result in oversteer. The car's rear engine layout seems beneficial in power-to-weight ratio. The car is given a unique engine sound which seems to be a cross between the V10-like sound of the Monroe, and a high-revving V8 sound, giving it lower amount of revolutions than expected and thus a lower pitch sound. This doesn't mean the car suffices in power however; off the line, the car still remains impressive, and backfiring seems less common than other supercars, seemingly making it more economical. The website claims the vehicle is a hybrid, like the real life Porsche 918, and that its electric motor "gives it more kick than a turbo charger". The cars electric motor elongates speed loss when shifting. The car overall is arguably the best performing car in the game with its amazing handling, raw extreme power , braking and top speed it is truly amazing. GTA Online Overview V8/V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 } Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery 811-GTAO-ad.jpg|'811' advertisement. 811-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The 811 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. 811-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The 811 as seen on Legendary Motorsport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,135,000 Video Trivia *The name "811" is clearly a pun on the Porsche 918 and Porsche 911. *The announcement image for the Pfister 811, presented in the Rockstar Newswire, follows a design pattern often seen in modern Porsche adverts: image over a white background, the slogan in black, the name of the car, in smaller grey letters under the slogan, a small description near the image and the logo in the bottom (example). *Fitting custom bumpers (except the drift bumper) will make the car's front resemble a Maserati GranTurismo. See Also *Comet - Another Pfister sports car. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Super Cars Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pfister Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles